El Destino de Wheat Nordic (Wheatley)
by camilojota
Summary: Wits Nordic apodado "Wheat" (Wheatley) Es un joven emprendedor y entusiasta Cientifico de Aperture Science dispuesto a Revolucionar el Mundo de la Inteligencia Artificial. OneShot


**El Destino de Wheat Nordic**

_Por Camilo Jourdan alias Kazini_

* * *

Mi nombre es Wits Nordic

Les parecerá ciencia ficción, pero vivimos en un mundo que pocos años atrás, era considerado ciencia ficción. Pregunten a sus abuelos y sabrán de lo que hablo.

Los tiempos avanzan y cuando me ofrecieron un trabajo en Aperture Laboratories no pude negarme. Un joven científico con mis estudios y sin empleo fijo no podía negarse a tan buena propuesta.

Las únicas condiciones de Aperture eran simples: Nada de contacto con el exterior, vivir en el complejo, y todo era alto secreto. La empresa estaba decidida a ser la que guiara la evolución del hombre y su tecnología al siglo XXI.

Una vez en el complejo subterráneo, me presentaron a mi equipo científico; Rihana y Blister, y me dieron únicamente la información imprescindible, trabajábamos en el área de Robopsicologia. Nos eligieron por nuestros estudios y nos explicaron lo que se proponían.

Desde hace décadas este laboratorio secreto estaba trabajando en Inteligencia Artificial, y hasta el momento habían obtenido muy buenos resultados. Habían logrado simular personalidades básicas en ordenadores, los cuales se almacenaban en unos bancos de datos esféricos con un dispositivo óptico a los cuales llamábamos "Núcleos de Personalidad".

Díganme lo que quieran, que es un gran logro para la humanidad imitar de esa forma personalidades y esbozos de emociones humanas en simples esferas de metal, pero quedé muy decepcionado al ver que solamente eran capaces de oraciones sueltas y coherencia simple de programas de computadoras.

Nunca me he considerado inteligente. Es más, mi IQ está un poco por debajo de lo normal, pero tenía la extraña cualidad de poder resolver las cosas como si las supiera de toda la vida. Si me preguntas por un código de computadora, no sé ni cuáles son las bases de la programación, pero si yo realmente necesitaba una, podía hackear en cuestión de segundos (bueno, minutos, máximo 1 hora, pero lo que cuenta es que al fin y al cabo lo lograba sin conocimientos previos), una computadora del mismísimo gobierno

Me involucré mucho en el proyecto. Mis colegas del laboratorio me llamaban Wheat por mi obsesion con el pan _(Wheat: Trigo en Inglés) _que el complejo sintetizaba con químicos, que no mentiré, me apasionaba más que los experimentos ultra secretos que nos encargaba el gobierno para que lleváramos a cabo.

Decidí que esto tenía que avanzar. Fui a buscar la ayuda del equipo que en ese momento estaba trabajando en la función de lograr transferir con éxito datos de un cerebro a una computadora.

-…dije Kris que debemos incorporar el hardware antes que procesar los datos para que simulen… Ah, hola Wheat. Division robopsicologica, ¿no?- Me dijo Paul.

-Sip, ¿Qué cuentas? Necesito hablar un tema serio contigo sobre los núcleos.-Le contesté. Aunque tuviera solo 24 años y él 39, me pareció alguien bastante animado.

-Hum, esto promete ser interesante, más vale que sea así o te mandaré al Núcleo de Agresividad a una pequeña "Revision Robopsicologica"-Me dijo Paul con una cara muy seria.

Me quedé lívido al instante y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Solo había un Núcleo de Agresividad en los laboratorios, y definitivamente no quería volver a toparme con él.

-Eh, ¡Tranquilo chico prodigio! Era una broma.-Me contestó Paul y se empezó a reír fuertemente junto con Kris, Eric y John, los otros miembros de su equipo.

-Bien. Kris, Eric; trabajen en la placa que voy a hablar con Wheat.

Ya en mi laboratorio les pedí a mis compañeros que se retiraran.

-Explícame de qué se trata esto.-dijo John.

-¿Directo al grano? Me gusta eso. Verás, en cierta forma estamos trabajando en la misma área de investigación Paul. Quiero mejorar las aptitudes mentales y el raciocino de los Núcleos. Y eso nos ayudará a ambos, ¿Trabajamos juntos?-le dije.

-Interesante propuesta, pero sin valor ya que no sirve de nada por el momento. No logramos hacer que funcione ninguna matriz de pensamiento para la nueva AI _(Inteligencia Artificial) _Mejorada. Teóricamente todas las funciones superiores requerirían el sustento de la energía que consume Nueva York en un día para funcionar durante una hora.-dijo Paul. Se lo veía desesperanzado.

En ese momento algo hizo Click dentro de mí.

-¿Y si te dijera que únicamente 3 obstáculos nos separan del objetivo común?-

-¿Solo 3? Y dime, ¿Por qué 3?-respondió sorprendido.

-3 es número mágico, los 3 deseos del genio por ejemplo. Yo puedo concederte esos 3 deseos.-le respondí confiado.

-Si tanto haces alarde de ello, dime cómo.-Me respondió mofándose ahora si de mí.

-Solamente hacen falta la matriz de pensamiento, la energía y los datos, ¿no?-le respondí.

-Sí, eso es todo lo que necesitamos, básicamente.-intuí que empezaba a mostrarse realmente interesado en el tema.

-Bien, si queremos desplazar ideas y pensamientos de un cerebro orgánico a un contenedor mecánico, lo menos que podemos hacer es crear un entorno lo más familiar posible con los pensamientos. Entiéndelo Paul, estos pensamientos están hechos para navegar por una senda neuronal, ¡no puedes esperar que un auto navegue en el mar!-le contesté violentamente. La euforia se apoderaba de mí.

-Pero eso tardaría años en diseñarse…-contestó dubitativo.

-Imita las neuronas. Crea senderos de una sola vía. Unos y Ceros, Paul. Básico, sin circuitos integrados, sin nada. Solamente cables que se conecten entre ellos los cuales pueden ser alimentados hasta por una pila de control remoto. Crea ese amasijo de cables interconectados, ese Caos, y crearás Orden. Orden del Caos. Como la naturaleza evoluciono desde moléculas a vida inteligente.-

Cuando terminé de decir esto, noté que no se escuchaban los típicos murmullos de los cubículos desde el pasillo. Entonces me di cuenta de que me encontraba de rodillas en el escritorio gritando eufórico. Y me di cuenta de que Paul me miraba con los mismos ojos que tenía yo en ese momento.

-Podría… Pero… ¡Es una Odisea! Son 3 objetivos casi imposibles… Pero aun así… Podría ser una Odisea muy corta… ¡Debo irme! ¡Te avisaré de los resultados!-Y se fue corriendo, hablando consigo mismo.

Me pregunté si los visionarios como nosotros, los científicos de Aperture Science, tratando de hacer lo imposible, no estábamos locos en el fondo de nuestro ser.

Funcionó. Nuestro Invento funcionó. ¡Mi IDEA Funcionó!

Los Núcleos de Personalidad Mejorados funcionaron. En la actualidad solamente necesitaban 1.1 Voltios para funcionar y eran realmente asombrosos. Eran seres pensantes, auténtica Inteligencia Artificial, no la basura de antes. Incineramos todos los viejos modelos de antes, hasta el Núcleo de Agresividad. Yo personalmente lo tire al incinerador, mientras el núcleo gruñía y los demás empleados me alentaban. Construimos un modelo mejor, con un interruptor de emergencia en la parte posterior, por si alguna cosa pasaba.

Habíamos superado la larga y a su vez corta Odisea. Los 3 objetivos habían sido alcanzados. Pero aún había un problema. Se podía transferir recuerdos aislados a un Núcleo, datos, pero más allá de eso no, no se podía transferir el mapa mental completo de alguien, solamente su personalidad, forma de ser, y recuerdos aislados.

Pasé mucho tiempo trabajando en el problema. Casi lo había conseguido cuando Paul entró repentinamente en la oficina.

-Hola Wheat; Disculpe, ahora es usted el Especialista Wist Nordic.-me dijo con un tono pomposo y burlón.

-No me llames así, ¡me siento más viejo!-contesté riendo.

-Deberías, ¡cuántos avances en un año!-ahora se reía él también, a carcajadas. La risa es un fenómeno científico curioso, ¡Pero quién se pone a analizarla cuando se está contagiando de la risa de otro! Cuando terminamos de reír estábamos llorando y a punto estuvo algún científico nuevo en la división de preguntarnos que nos pasaba. Todos los veteranos de la división ya conocían estos episodios efusivos.

-Es el gran momento Wheat, mejor que comas mucho pan, ¡necesitaras energías para mañana!-

-¿Qué pasará mañana?-contesté.

-La Junta Directiva quiere que sea una sorpresa, pero no pude resistir venir a contarte algo. Sólo te puedo decir que tiene relación con un premio por tu desempeño y con los Núcleos.-

-Bien, ¡no necesito saber más!-contesté con una última risa.-A propósito, ¿cómo van los experimentos para almacenar memoria?-

-Hemos progresado, pero no vamos muy bien encaminados.-Parecía un poco deprimido, pero el pobre viejo de 40 años aún trataba de hacerse el joven.

-Tengo algo que puede ayudar.-dije dándome unos golpecitos en la nariz. Le entregué los diseños para el Hipocampo matriz.

-¡Eres un genio realmente! Te extrañaré cuando te hayas ido.-dijo un poco distraído.

Me voltee, un poco incómodo. -¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Nada, nada. Ah, una última cosa. Antes de terminar el proyecto GLaDOS tenemos que finalizar los últimos Núcleos prototipos, te entrego este para que lo mejores, la Junta Directiva quiere que esté listo para mañana. Ya sabes por qué.-en cuanto terminó de hablar, se fue sin más.

En cuanto terminé de modificar y perfeccionar cada aspecto del nuevo núcleo, empecé a instalar el prototipo de Hipocampo, y a la mitad del trabajo seguí el consejo de Paul y fui a buscar unos panecillos. Había una bandeja recién horneada de panecillos sintetizados que aún humeaba. La tomé y volví al trabajo. A partir de ese momento sólo recuerdo haber comido un panecillo y caer dormido en mi silla.

Desperté en una de las salas del departamento 8, División de pruebas científicas.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y no podía pensar con claridad. No podía moverme. La Junta Directiva estaba justo frente a mí, al igual que mi viejo colega de Robopsicologia Blister, y Paul.

-No te alarmes Wheat, todo estará bien.-me dijo Paul.

Quise pedir ayuda, pero no podía articular ningún sonido. Entonces Paul empezó a hablar:

-Shhhh, no trates de hablar, mi amigo, ¿sabías cuál es la mayor tasa de mortalidad en Aperture? No son las explosiones, los experimentos, ni los accidentes mecánicos. No. Es el cáncer. Estar en la era Atómica, en un laboratorio experimental, tiene su lado malo, por eso reclutamos jóvenes en su mayoría. Son resistentes, aunque al final todos somos iguales ante la muerte; pero tú mi amigo, tienes una mente privilegiada, y debemos salvarla. No lo sabes, pero actualmente tienes un tumor en tu pie derecho y el pulmón izquierdo. El izquierdo se extiende rápidamente hacia tu corazón y en menos de una semana estarás muerto. Ahora que lo pienso, es algo irónico que logremos la culminación de la inteligencia artificial y no seamos capaces de crear un simple corazón artificial que mantenga vivo a tu cuerpo sin dañar parte de tu cerebro. Tu cerebro es especial, Wheat. Además, quién soy yo para cuestionar a los Jefes, ¿No?-

Para cuando terminó su discurso yo ya trataba de gritar, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía. Estaba aterrorizado.

Finalmente logré articular una frase:

-Blister, por favor…-dije con una voz queda.

Mi antiguo colega levanto su mirada de su tablero y me miró despreocupado, como si no fuera más que otro simple sujeto de pruebas, de los que solíamos ver todos los días morir por la ciencia.

-Tranquilízate Whist, ¿no era esto lo que querías? Ser recordado por siempre y ser útil. Obtendrás un premio mayor que cualquier otro, la inmortalidad. Yo sin embargo, moriré sin ver a mi familia, seguramente a temprana edad, de un tumor u otro accidente.-me dijo en un tono glacial sin siquiera inmutarse.

¡Todos estaban Locos! Dios, cómo no lo había visto antes… Intenté pedir ayuda, pero volvía a sentir el embotamiento en mi cuerpo, avanzando hacia mi cerebro.

-Anestesia entrando en el sistema.- anunció un científico detrás de un vidrio oscuro.

Lo último que vi fue como traían el Núcleo de personalidad en el que trabajé la noche anterior, que tenía un dispositivo óptico azul eléctrico, y el número de serie que no me había molestado en ver la noche anterior. No era un número de serie, era una denominación de prototipo:

**WHEAT-13Y**

Y perdí el conocimiento.


End file.
